


Affair

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Generic reality tv theme, Honestly it's all just puns, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: This is the true story... of six pokemon... picked to live in a daycare...(train together) and have their lives taped... to find out what happens...when pokemon stop being polite...and start getting real.





	Affair

Next time on **The Real Pokemon** :

“Dennis? Geodude?! How could you?!”

“I’m sorry Susan, we may both be Gardevoir, but Geodude is _always_ here for me when you’re away!”

“Dude...”

“Don’t even try me Geodude, I know you’re with Dennis just to get your rocks off!”

“Dude?”

“Yeah Susan, you don’t understand, it gets hard for both of us.”

“Oh I _bet_ it does, no need to be psychic here.”

“Dude!”

“That was uncalled for Susan! Geodude has a good head on his shoulders.”

“I just wish you had had the stones to admit this before tonight… I–I thought I _loved_ you!”

Susan runs crying out the door into a rainstorm.

“Dude.”

“I know man… I thought it would be bad, but... I didn’t expect an _explosion_.”

_*End theme of “Jumpin’ Jack Flash” plays*_

**Tune in next week!**

**Author's Note:**

> Went down hill in season 6, after they dropped the Rolling Stones theme song...


End file.
